


Sunflower

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 months later, After 6B, After Wolves of War, Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Declarations Of Love, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Thiam, Sex, Smut, Theo has feels, Top Liam, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: “I feel…” Hayden started, once both were inside the Alpha’s vehicle. “Like there’s a barrier between the two of them and the rest of the world, and no one is able to break in.”Scott smiled.“That’s why they are strong.” The Alpha said, knowingly. “Some people call it love…” [Liam/Theo] [R18]





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to this fic when I was watching IT the movie for the 3rd time yesterday and saw some sunflowers on the yard at the house the Pennywise lives at the Neilbot Street (Yeah, I can't stop thinking about THIAM. NEVER, hahaha). I LOVE the tale of sunflowers so I had to write some Thiam based on it. I hope you guys like it! ;)
> 
> Also, I was inspired by this picture: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f1/e0/2a/f1e02ac56a3f592eb0221773ed0420af--cody-christian-dylan-sprayberry.jpg to write about them playing guitar together. Maybe I'll write some Chrisberry on the future because they're also really cute together. 
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy my daily contribuition of Thiam and I hope you guys like it. PLease review and leave kudos if you like it! I also take prompts, feel free to message me on tumblr or instagram! :) I'm @kanashikute / @bahminato

 

 

 _[“Clytie was a water nymph, daughter of Oceanus and Tethys. She fell in love with the God of the Sun while walking through the heavens. She felt like she lived only to look at his shining light. The heat of his rays of lights made her feel as if he was touching her skin and that was enough to make her happy. Apollo fell in love with Clytie too, but abandoned her as soon as he met another woman:_ _Leucothea. But Clytie didn’t give up. She kept loving him, trying to make him fall in love her again, even if he kept ignoring her over and over again. As the nymph sat by a brook, her hair was fallen on her back and face, like drops of pure, bright water. She waited for the God to come caress her skin again, but after the twilight, when the night was coming, her beloved God didn’t appear. Instead, he hid behind the clouds, once again ignoring her._

_After nine days of waiting under the hazy sky, she began to cry intensely, covered with tears, in which she fed. Those drops of tears created the icy dew, which would have, since then, refreshed the flowers. The Gods took pity on her and asked:_

_“What shall we do with the inconsolable nymph Clytie?”_

_“We’ll turn her into a flower that follows Apollo’s direction with hope.”]_

* * *

 

The chords were soothing and somehow calmed the beta’s usual messy heartbeats. The melody wasn’t familiar, making him conclude the older boy was improvising. He smiled.

 

“Hey, still with me?” The deep green eyes were on him then, staring at him curiously.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” He couldn’t help but smile a little wider. “I was… watching you.”

 

That was obvious, but Liam didn’t have anything else to say. It’s been five months since the war was over. There were still hunters out there and occasionally they still had to go and face fights against some of them. He wouldn’t deny he still was scared, because whether they wanted or not, they were enemies and they had guns, but their pack was strong and more importantly, they were not alone. It was not as if Liam never knew they had each other, but it seemed that they were only able to figure some things after they faced death.

 

Some bad things just needed to happen so they could understand.

 

“Creepy.” The older boy teased.

 

Liam reached out his hand and looked away, watching as the sun and the wind made the sunflowers of his garden move and brighten up. They were sitting outside at the rocking bench while enjoying the calmness of a Sunday afternoon on his backyard. Since the worst part of the fighting was over, Theo had moved with him.

 

Liam found out he had no place to stay and his parents agreed on letting him live with them, as long as Theo finished his studies – Liam’s motherly concern, of course -, in which the chimera was more than happy to do so.

 

The werewolf caressed the hand that Theo had offered him, intertwining their fingers and kissing the warm skin. He didn’t give much thought about how much things have changed between them.

 

If someone had told him how much the chimera would mean to him one year ago, Liam would have simply laughed, if not punched the person in the face. He would have laughed if someone had told him that Theo would've ended up saving his life more times than any other person on his pack. But, now, not only he was important, but he was sure he needed him on his life.

 

It was almost ironic to think the ones you expected to stab you on the back were the ones who ended up being there for you when you needed the most. And Liam was safe to say he was there for him. On the bad days and on the good ones.

 

Good ones like that lazy, nice day.

 

At first, Liam wanted to hate him. He told himself he deserved to be punished for everything he did to the ones he loved, but then the Ghost Riders came, the war came. Those feelings came. He started caring, he started hoping. He started longing, wishing, he started… loving.

 

And then he had an anchor who made him stronger, a person stopped him from killing people, who believed he could control his apparently uncontrollable anger. A safe-harbor who had no obligation to help him and still pushed him ahead to prevent him from getting shot. Theo could leave if he wanted to. He was free when Liam broke Kira’s sword, and still, he stayed and he was there when Liam needed the most. Not Scott, his alpha. Not Lydia, the caring banshee. Not Malia, the brave badass werecoyote. Theo Raeken waa there for him. They all played their parts on the war, and that’s why the hunters ran that night, but Liam couldn’t stop the thought that both were alive because they cared about each other and alwaya had each other’s backs.

 

Start caring about the chimera may had not being his choice, but Liam didn’t regret about it. His wolf hummed happily when they first kissed after the battle was over, both tired, dirty and dry traces of blood all over their bodies. It wasn’t planned and kissing seemed to be the last thing to do, because they still were in the hospital helping Melissa and the others to carry the bodies of the hunters, Liam’s leg was still throbbing, even if he was healing, Theo was still bleeding – he assured he was fine though -, Liam hated the place – oh God, he hated that hospital so much, because all bad things seemed to happen on that place – but they did. They kissed and it was awesome and after that night they just couldn’t stop.

 

Liam absolutely didn’t want to, either.

 

The beta was happy to show Theo the good things of life the chimera had missed while living with the Dread Doctors. Theo had nightmares and the beta was very empathic to that. The hugs were warm and he caressed him until he stopped shaking. Theo didn’t like to talk about them, but Liam knew the older boy had probably seen some very disturbing things during his life – and death -, after all, he had literally gone to hell. But in the end, Theo was smiling more often. He smiled those truthful smiles that made strange things to Liam’s heart, not only those annoying smirks (in which he even started to love too) and he was very happy about that too. 

 

When he saw Liam playing his guitar for the first time, he was amazed. The beta was happy Theo enjoyed music as much as he did, because that was one of this passions in life and the taller teenager loved to watch him play. But Liam was completely taken aback when he asked to teach him how to play. That also did some very strange things on Liam’s insides and he asked himself if that was normal.

 

After that they started playing together whenever they had the opportunity, but… Liam couldn’t help but feel hypnotized by the way Theo seemed to love to play and how his fingers slid on the chords of the guitar so easily, like they were one; like they were made for each other. More than that, Theo started composing his own songs. Liam once caught him on his room, too distracted to notice his presence, singing quietly while playing, his handsome face contorted in concentration.

 

He knew at that very moment he was lost. Absolutely lost.

 

“We should form a band together.” Theo commented, bringing him back from his thoughts, still playing distractedly with the guitar’s chords.

 

The beta smiled.

 

“Yeah, The Wolves.”

 

“Please.” Theo winced. “How about something that has nothing to do with a reference?”

 

Liam laughed.

 

“That name is nice, c’mon.”

 

“Wow, perfect. As creative as The Backstreet Boys.”

 

Liam just stared, deadpanned.

 

“What? I’m serious man. For a marketing & creations dude, you are a perfect werewolf.” Theo smirked.

 

“If you are so creative, what’s your suggestion, then?”

 

Before Theo could speak, they were interrupted by the sound of a car parking in front of Liam’s house. They both watched as Scott got out of the driver’s seat and the passenger’s revealed a brunette girl.

 

“Hayden?” Liam questioned, widening his eyes without noticing.

 

* * *

 

 Theo knew he shouldn’t feel that way and he should try harder to hide his anxiety.

 

It’s not that he hated Hayden or he didn’t want the girl to be there. He was part those hatret feelings. He knew she and Liam had a story and she was there before him. Yet he still couldn’t help the feeling of wanting her to leave.         

 

The chimera’s eyes met the ground, not wanting to watch the scene in front of him and not being able to stop the damn feeling of once again being an intruder.

 

The sigh that left his lips was involuntary.

 

“Liam!” The girl’s voice sounded happy. “It’s been a while!”

 

Theo adverted his eyes to the sunflowers at the garden as the sun bathed them with its heat.

 

“Yeah.” The beta commented, as Theo sensed discomfort on his voice.

 

“Liam, I should have called you, I’m sorry. I know it’s kind of sudden. Hayden came into my house to talk, since I’m the alpha, but then she told she wanted to see you, I-” Scott started talking, but Liam interrupted him.

 

“It’s ok, Scott, I understand.” Theo almost smiled at the thought the beta was always so understanding with his friends and the people he loved. He surely had trouble controlling his anger, but when it came to people he cared about, he was nice and he was gentle.

 

“Liam, I know I left all of sudden, but I want you to understand that my sister-” Hayden started, but then stopped as her eyes landed on Theo. “Wait, what is _he_ doing here?”

 

“Just. Stop.” Liam asked. “Let’s… We can’t talk about that here. Scott, can… Can I use your car?”

 

The alpha looked uncomfortable to be part of that conversation. He watched the two betas with his eyes for a moment and nodded.

 

Theo felt a warm hand on his arm. Liam’s blue iriaes were on him and he felt something hurt inside him by the way he saw so much good feelings inside them.

 

“I’ll be back soon, ok? I promise.” Liam said fondly, before kissing his forehead tenderly and entering Scott’s car with Hayden.

 

The chimera watched the alpha sit beside him on the bench.

 

“Are… Are you ok?” Scott asked, looking concerned.

 

The question was unsure to Theo’s own ears. The alpha already knew the answer, but still felt the need to ask.

 

“I’m fine.” The answer sounded empty even to the chimera’s ears, the awkwardness of the moment making his head fall forward, memories invading him.

 

The cold nights, the endless tortures, the nightmares, the endless killings, the loneliness.

 

There wasn’t much space for good feelings before the war. And the chimera was fine with that. He was convinced that was his punishment for all the bad things he had done in the past.

 

But then…

 

There were the warm hugs, the assuring kisses, the laughs, the silly fights.

 

Theo started hoping, started caring and started dreaming. He started having feelings he never thought he could have and he thought that maybe, just maybe life had given him a second chance, and he should embrace it.

 

People said there was usually nothing left after war but emptiness, sadness and pieces to collect, but Theo felt the heat of Liam’s arms and assuring words after a disturbing nightmare. He wasn’t going to say he was thankful to the war, but he knew they were able to go through it together. He was happy that life brought them closer, because he gave him a reason to be alive and he expected he was able to leave something good on him too.

 

He felt honored Liam was dedicating part of his good heart to him, because he knew Liam was a good person.

 

He was good enough to forget the bad things he had done. He was good enough to forgive and welcome him on his life. Theo, who was a horrible person, a murderer.

 

And it didn’t matter that Hayden left him, she did it to protect her sister. It wasn’t a bad thing at all. He was kind enough to forgive Theo, and he would definitely welcome her on his life again.

 

Theo instinctively shrunk on the bench at the thought, still looking at the sunflowers beside him, not stopping the thought he was somehow like them, always following the sun. He snorted at the metaphor.

 

Since being back from hell, he was always behind Liam, even as if on instinct. First, because he was afraid he was going to send him back to that horrible place again, and then because he had grown used to the beta’s presence, almost as if he was Liam’s shadow. And shadows don’t exist without light.

 

If someone had told him he was going to be so dependent on someone a while ago, he would probably have laughed, but he didn’t know exactly when things went completely out of control. He once told Liam that Scott’s priority was keeping people alive and he believed that was important, but being close to Liam for so long taught him that there were some people worth dying for.

 

Theo knew that he should be happy, even if things with Liam ended after Hayden’s return, because he had some fleeting eternity of a happily ever after. He had a glimpse of what it felt like being loved by someone, and he could try to find happiness by himself now, only… the pain was there, so obvious, so poignant, making feel as if he was close to tears, even if he didn’t have the right to feel that way.

 

He knew tears would fall if wasn’t for Scott’s presence.

 

Things were going to be different if Hayden hadn’t left and he knew that. And just like that, he couldn’t stop the thought he was just an outsider. A stain that was ruining a painting. A page that soon was going to be turned.

 

Even if he knew he didn’t have the right to have him after all the suffering and pain he had caused, Theo still wanted to be close to him. Wanted so bad.

 

After he was back from hell, Theo learned he was dangerously sensitive to pain.

 

And he was afraid of getting hurt, so he knew letting himself dive into such deep sentiment as love was risky. But… Theo was petty. He wanted to feel those arms around him, he wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to make him laugh and he wanted to be close to Liam.

 

He wanted because Liam made him a better person.

 

* * *

 

Liam parked the car three blocks away from his house and took a deep breath, watching the girl beside him. She was still the same on the outside. He could smell curiosity on her, even if she didn’t ask anything.

 

“When you asked for Scott’s car, I thought you would at least take me into a coffee or something.” She tried to sound funny. “Always tactless, huh?”

 

 “Sorry, it’s just… I don’t plan on making this very long.” Liam said, hoping he didn’t sound rude.

 

Hayden sighed, sounding tired.

 

“Liam, I know you’re upset because I left, but I had to protect my sister. Things are not easy for us and you know that.”

 

“What?” His voice was confused. “Of course, I understand that. I didn’t say you were wrong.”

 

“Oh.” She looked surprised. “But then-”

 

“It’s just… I couldn’t take you into the house, because that would be disrespectful to Theo, and he’s waiting for me.”

 

She made a face at that, like she smelled something bad and he gave her an annoyed at the way she looked.

 

“Look, you don’t know anything about him, ok? So, stop looking like that, just, stop.”

 

The female beta was taken aback by the way the boy reacted, but didn’t falter.

 

“I don't know anything?! I pretty much _remember_ everything! Theo Raeken! The Dread Doctors! The way they kidnapped me, made _me_ a chimera? Theo tried to kill pretty much everyone we know, tried to make _you_ kill your own alpha, oh, sorry if I don’t know anything, Liam!”

 

The beta’s eyes glowed yellow for a moment, but he tried to calm himself down.

 

“He… has changed.” The confidence on Liam’s eyes surprised Hayden somehow. “We all have the right to change and try to be a better person! Werewolves, banshees, werecoyotes, chimeras, but in the end, what makes us humans is the fact we can forgive and forget. He’s a better person… And… He made me a better person.” Liam said, the last part most to himself than to the girl beside him.

 

“But Liam, the things he had done to all of us...”

 

Liam looked at the beta beside him.

 

“Where were you when I needed the most?” He asked. His voice wasn’t hurt, nor bitter, just neutral. “When I almost killed an innocent person, he was there to stop me, more than once. When my _best friend_ was hurt and ready to be killed by a creature who feeds of fear, he was there to protect him and didn’t leave him even if Mason was hurt and was a burden in that situation. When dozens of hunters were trying to kill me, he put his body in front of mine to protect me, ready to give up his life to protect mine. After the war was over, he kept protecting me, we kept practicing our dynamics together and now our sync is a strength to the pack. So, don’t think you have the right to tell me the things he had done in the past, because you weren’t there when we needed you the most.”

 

Hayden was silent at that, eyes wet with tears.

 

“I don’t judge you,” Liam said, quietly. “But. That doesn’t give you the right to judge either. We… moved on with our lives. You should too.”

 

Hayden sobbed and the beta posted a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

“Liam, I…” She started, lips trembling. “I came here to see how were you all, above all, how were you… I…”

 

He caressed the place his hands were landed.

 

“I…” He started, taking a deep breath, wondering how he should answer that question. He thought of all the things he had been through since she left. He thought of his pack, he thought of the war, he thought of Theo. The way he looked after him, the way he cared about him, the way he… _loved him._ “I’m stronger than ever.”

 

Their eyes met and she knew he was saying the truth.

 

“Scott is your alpha too, you know. He’s here for all of us.”

 

She nodded still crying.

 

“I know… It’s just… My sister is still away, I still need to decide what I’m going to do, but I’ll probably go back to her house.” She didn’t say it out loud but Liam knew she was hoping to stay at his house when she arrived at Beacon Hills.

 

“There’s a new kid on the pack named Alec.” Liam said, as he started the car engine. “He’s living with Scott now, so I don’t know if they still have a spare room, but I’m sure if you mention it to Scott he’ll just ask him to sleep on the coach, or together with him on his room. Malia is going to kill him.” He smiled a little at how big was the heart of his alpha. “Theo is living with me now. But I’m sure Lydia has one room. Her house is just huge.”

 

Hayden smiled a little, a sad smile, wondering how much things have changed since she left.

 

The ride back to Liam’s house was silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts, but she couldn’t miss the way the boy’s heart seemed to be calm. He was always impatient and inconstant, but she couldn’t help but think that maybe some things were just meant to be, whether we want them or not, and some things were just better that way.

 

“Liam?” She asked when they were crossing the last block to his house.

 

He hummed, eyes still on road.

 

“You… love him?”

 

The smile on Liam’s lip was enough to answer her question. Hayden could see everything she wanted when he smiled, because the werewolf was always so sincere on everything he did, and he couldn’t just lie to himself and his friends.

 

He turned his face towards her and she saw devotion inside those blue orbs.

 

“Yeah.” The answer was simple and it slipped his lips as easily as the sigh that it followed.

 

She felt her heart tighter inside her chest. It deepened a little when she saw Liam kissing Theo sweetly on his lips when they were back.

 

But then she saw the way the chimera’s hands gripped Liam’s shirt tight, like he was afraid he was going to disappear any time soon. Inside Theo’s eyes, she could see many feelings but above them all she could see he love. Pure and unconditional love.

 

Hayden couldn’t help but feel happy for Liam, despite her own longing feelings. Not wanting to feel like she was intruding anymore, she said goodbye briefly and headed for the car, along with Scott.

 

“I feel…” She started, once both were inside the alpha’s vehicle. “Like there’s a barrier between them and the rest of the world, and no one is able to break in.”

 

Scott smiled.

 

“That’s why they are strong.” The alpha said, knowingly. “Some people call it love…”

 

* * *

 

The rain was pouring down outside, the wind making the windows shake and the thunderclaps occasionally made the room brighter.

 

The chimera’s naked body was pinned between the mattress and the werewolf’s equally bare one, hands gripping the sheets beneath him, lips pressed to a thin line in an attempt to stop a louder sound from leaving his mouth when Liam bit on his neck more violently and moaned softly on his ears, caressing his naked thighs.

 

“Shit…” Theo hissed as Liam grabbed his throbbed erection, arching his back and placing one of his hands on the beta’s neck, bringing him closer for a kiss.

 

The mouths touched, needy and hungry, tongues dancing together, synchronized and avid. Carefully, the younger teenager masturbated his boyfriend, still kissing him, loving the way he choked on his moans, smiling over the soft lips.

 

His tongue slid all over the sweated neck then, kissing marks he knew it wouldn’t last long, going south and making sure to scratch his nails on Theo’s soft skin, mindful of his reactions, using his other hands to squeeze his sides. The chimera tasted so damn good and his lust was making Liam almost lose his senses, the hard-on getting wet against his digits.

 

Theo moaned the beta’s name while squirming as the beta stroked him a little bit more forcefully.

 

“Liam…” He called, eyes dark with desire. “Just… please…”

 

The werewolf smirked, the tip of his tongue touching the other boy’s member. And Theo was pulsing against his lips. He was engulfed completely and he was going crazy, Liam’s fingers helping him in the task of driving him insane.

 

The beta’s eyes wouldn’t detach from him and the way Liam was looking at Theo, so pleased for tasting him… That was just too much.  

 

The way the younger boy’s tongue ran over his member, agile and sensual, lips pressed over the sensitive flesh… No one should able to do that and still be able to keep that piercing eye like Liam did.

 

The beta’s hands slid a bit more, in a mute request for Theo to spread his legs further. The older teenager did so and met the werewolf’s eyes.

 

Liam smiled, mouth literally full.

 

_Fuck._

Theo felt fingers on his mouth then, and he only could do what his desire ordered him to. He sucked on the digits lustfully, smearing them with his saliva, circling with his tongue, moaning loudly as his erection touched the bottom of Liam’s throat in a delicious squeeze.

 

Their eyes kept open, lingered on each other, stuck, fixed, saliva dripping from both their lips. Theo was about to push him for a kiss, but Liam pulled his fingers away slowly, pushing one digit inside his hole. Theo threw his head back, his eyes flashing gold as Liam inserted the second finger and deepthroated him once again, the warm feeling against Theo’s erection driving him crazy.

 

Theo was squirming, his toes curling and his hand gripping Liam’s hair so hard he was afraid he would tear his strands out.

 

The third finger invaded his insides and the chimera moaned, feeling the taste of blood as he bit his lips to prevent louder sounds from invading the room. Liam fingered him as he kept sucking him avidly, circling the head down to base.

 

Theo tried to warn his boyfriend he was close by trying to pull him away but Liam held his hips tightly, sucking him harder.

 

Theo heard something loud next to him but he didn’t know it was the thunder or the orgasm that hit him that drove him crazy and made the fingers on Liam’s hair lose strength.

 

When the chimera gathered enough strength to open his eyes, Liam still had his lips around his cock, sucking, sending shocks all over his body. Theo brought his hand to the younger boy’s hair again and caressed the blonde strands, getting his attention.

 

“Hey there.” Liam said, smiling, climbing over Theo’s body so he could catch the chimera’s lips with his own.

 

The older boy could taste himself inside the werewolf’s mouth, smiling by the way the beta’s fingers caressed his forehead and the other stretched a little to the drawer beside his bed to get the bottle of lube.

 

Theo’s hands were all over the smaller body, nails scratching lightly the sweated skin. The beta shivered by the feathery touch, kissing him softly and blindly opening the bottle on his hands, spreading the clear liquid on the chimera’s entrance.

 

Before Liam could enter him, he touched Theo’s warm cheek, making him open his eyes. The werewolf looked at him sweetly.

 

“I love you.” Liam said, kissing the place his hands previously caressed.

 

Theo held the look for a while and closed his eyes then, arms wrapping around the beta’s neck. Even if there was still some sanity left, nothing could explain that moment. Liam knew he didn’t need an answer, the answer was more than obvious on Theo’s irises. The feelings, the trust, the desire, the way he looked at Liam…

 

“More than I’ve ever imagined I would feel anything in my life, you know, you idiot…” Theo murmured.

 

Liam smiled then, lifting the chimera’s legs and placing them on his shoulders, one of his hands caressing his thighs and the other posting his member on his boyfriend’s entrance.

 

“Open your eyes, Theo.” Liam asked, still caressing the warm skin.

 

The chimera obeyed. The moment Liam entered him, the werewolf could see the flood of feelings on those deep irises. His nails scratched the younger boy’s back, as the beta savored the wonderful feeling of being inside the one he loved.

 

Sex was never so amazing than it was with Theo.

 

He touched the chimera’s face, watching as he offered him a pained smile, body slowly growing accustomed to the feeling of being invaded. Liam felt lips on his forehead then, kissing his sweaty skin, getting his attention. Their eyes met and stared at each other for a while.

 

Liam couldn’t stop the though Theo was beautiful that way, eyes so deep and a smile on his lips.

 

And he also couldn’t help smiling stupidly at the thought that smile belonged to him.

 

He moved his hips then, slowly sliding in and out of his body.

 

Theo moaned softly, as Liam licked his lips, loving the warm sensation of being wrapped of that velvety interior.

 

He repeated the movement a few times, the room soon filled with sounds of their bodies colliding against each other and the noises they were trying to suppress with kisses.

 

Theo arched his back as the beta’s member hit his prostate, his sweet spot making him see stars and once again he didn’t know if the noises he was hearing were actually due to the rain that was pouring outside. He felt as Liam intertwined one of their hands and the other wrapped on the member between them, while their bodies kept moving against each other.

 

Theo uttered a whimper that sounded more like a mew as Liam’s lips explored his neck biting, sucking and exploring, while his movements became a bit more urgent, pleasure clouding his mind as his claws dug into the beta’s back and made him hiss against his neck. The chimera screamed as Liam pumped his member harder and smeared a bit more of his precum, still masturbating him on the same rhythm as his stocks.

 

“Fuck, Liam, I can’t….” The hands on his back gripped on his skin a bit harder, the burning feeling making him moan against the sweated body beneath him and the younger boy sought the dry lips for a kiss.

 

He sped up his movements and gripped the cock on his hands harder, tasting blood as Theo involuntarily bit him as he exploded on a silent scream, the evidence of his pleasure trickling down Liam’s fingers.

 

Every time the beta was amazed by how beautiful the chimera was, especially when he came. The face contorted on a genuine pleasure, back arched and lips parted. That would be enough to send Liam to edge. Not only that, but Theo kept clenching against his member too. He knew he wouldn’t able to last long.

 

He lost control of his strength, sinking into Theo’s body a few more times, before he finally gave into the orgasm, relishing the feeling as he collapsed over the chimera, still deeply buried inside him.

 

They stayed that way for a while, Liam’s face still on Theo’s neck. Slowly, almost as if waking up from a good dream, the beta opened his eyes, hands reaching for the other’s, smiling as he felt fingers intertwining his.

 

“Am I heavy?” Liam asked, kissing his sweaty shoulder.

 

“You have no idea.” Theo teased, even though the beta knew he was lying. The beta rolled his eyes, smiling, watching as the older boy sighed, bringing his fingers to his lips and kissing them. “But… Make me feel warm inside.”

 

Slowly, the beta pulled away, lying beside him. Like a cat, Theo stretched and snuggled closer against him, making the werewolf smile.

 

“Are you sure you’re not a werecat?” He joked.

 

“I’d be adorable with the ears, you know.” Theo smiled and yawned.

 

“She knows, you know.” Liam said after some time of comfortable silence.

 

Theo felt his heart race. And the beta definitely felt that too.

 

“That I’d never leave you. For her. Or for anyone.” Liam started. “You didn’t ask, but I thought you should know. To be honest, you’re the first person I expect to know that.”

 

Theo was silent at that, not sure of what to say, he gripped the sheets beneath him tightly, feeling a knot on his gut.

 

“But… I know you are the type of person who loves to sink into self-distress, so if I need to, I’ll remind you every single day that I made my choice. I made the choice to _love you_ and I don't regret that. She doesn’t know if she’ll stay at Beacon Hills or move back to her sister, but-”

 

Theo smiled, caressing the beta’s cheek fondly. “I know, Liam.”

“Good that you know.” Liam said. “Because I’m in love. You made me fall in love in the middle of a war and find out I was gay in a hospital in the middle of tons of bodies of hunters. But if it had to be in the middle of a funeral, I’d do it anyway.”

 

Theo sighed. He was lost. Completely lost.

 

He knew his heart begged for the chance he had been given. Theo was weak when it came to Liam, and he knew that, but he also knew it was worth it. He was aware of the risks, but he was tired of fighting against something he was never going to win. And he didn’t even want to, to be honest, because more than that, be _wanted_ to be by Liam’s side. It was an useless fight.

 

He loved him. He loved him so much.

 

The sunflowers still were dancing outside, this time because of the rain that was still falling. Theo couldn’t help comparing himself to them once again, always following the path of the one that illuminated his way. If he stopped thinking, since being back, he was always following Liam, just like the flowers always watched the sun, while its rays heated the petals; like a shadow that never leaves its light. But then again, the stronger the light, the darker the shadow will become. He witnessed Liam become stronger. More than that, he was _helping_ him become stronger. Theo was more than happy to do that, especially because he knew that made him a better person too. He _wanted_ to be the shadow to the beta’s light. He wanted to make him shine, more than everyone else.

 

He never thought he would be able to feel so many good things on his life. But there he was, ready to do anything to make Liam happy.

 

“I… I think I know.” Theo started, a smile on his lips.

 

Liam watched him for a while, curiosity on his face.

 

“The name of the band.” The chimera explained, making the other smile.

 

“Really?” Liam asked, kissing his forehead lazily as Theo nodded.

 

“Tales of Light and Shadow.” The chimera said, laughing as the beta smile grew wider.

 

“Wow, you sure thought a lot about that.” Liam said, caressing his back, making him purr.

 

“Yeah… a bit.” He said after a while, smiling.

 

Maybe he was right and pages will be turned, but that was ok, because he could still look back at those memories from time to time, even if the reason of his happy memories woke up next to him every day on his arms.

 

Theo was always following Liam’s path, like sunflowers followed the sun. Like the tale, Liam warmed him with his heat.

 

And just like a sunflower, he’ll stand tall and keep his face to his sunshine.

_[Clytie fed on her own opium and cries while following the direction of the Sun while waiting for Apollo to come touch her again. Finally, her feet took root on the ground and her face transfigured on a beautiful sunflower that moves on its stem to be always accompanying its beloved Sun.]_

 

 

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it! <3 I have other thiam stories so feel free to take a look on them. LET'S SPREAD THIAM LOVE, EVERYONE <33333


End file.
